A thief's game
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Some hard stuff ahead. Rated 'M' for a reason! Remy has been playing a 'not very' nice game with Logan. What happens when Logan can't take it anymore?


_**Authors note:**__ Smut ahead, will this turn into a plot? Maybe…but this is it for now. Enjoy and please R&R!__**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
The atmosphere in the room was intense as 2 mutants fell victim to each other's present.

"Listen up, and listen good Cajun"  
The lowered voice, the threat sounding tone. It could only mean one thing-Wolverine was mad.

Taking hold of Gambit's collar, he forcefully pulled the playboy closer to his face. The Canadian mutant shamelessly reeked of alcohol, cigar smoke and sweat.

But Gambit was no fool, he's been in this position before but then, unlike those other times he was never this excited.

"You think I don't know what you`re trying to do?"  
Wolverine was now winking Remy's new s silk shirt.  
"Going out, all hours of the night, entering the mansion and stinkin' up the whole place…" The Canadian narrow his eyes, sending draggers to the poor Cajun.  
"Walking pass my room …as if calling me out…"

Gambit continued his speechless stare into the other mutants' rough and hairy face. There was nothing he could say-Wolverine was right, he has been calling him out. The former thief always made sure to stroll by the Canadian's room after a night of partying, it was his way of teasing the man.

"Well, you have me now Gumbo…" The mutant pressed his rough and favourable lips onto Gambit.

The Cajun savoured the taste of the other's tongue. He wondered if Wolverine knew- knew his feelings, his deep yarning for the much shorter and hairier man.

Wolverine pulled his lips away and threw the other mutant's head down to his pillow. Almost immediately the mutant ripped Gambit's shirt, leaving his chest exposed. The playboy grunted in both fear and the thrill.

The moonlight sparkled off Gambit's rather large and well-built chest. He stared down at his exposed self as Wolverine fanatically dug his fingers deep into the other man. Gambit let out a painful cry but soon enough was muffed by those rough lips again.

"You wanted this remember?" Wolverine placed his cold hands over the Gambit's mouth while he lowered himself and bit down on those soft and sensitive nipples. His tongue danced around the newly red and tender flesh.

Sweat form and dripped from the Cajun's forehead as he nervously adjusted to the sensation. He could hear light chuckles coming from Logan.  
His friend and teammate was now devouring his body and he was allowing it.

"Bet this was what you`ve been wishing for eh? Well Gumbo?" Wolverine ended his little taunt with placing his lips away from Gambit's chest area and into another part of the body. Logan was now taking things easy by nuzzling on the other's neck.  
"God….you smell so good…" And once again that rough tongue came into play.

Gambit was losing himself as every touch he felt drove him over the edge. His body began to quiver and his eyes grew heavy.

"Member'…you was right. Passin' by your room like that. Th' truth is…"

Wolverine kissed the man.

"Shut it Gumbo"

That voice, so powerful, so strong.

"Make me, _Mon Ami_"

And from there both mutants found total gratification in places they once didn't dare to explore.

Gambit's inner thighs burned with pleasure when Wolverine forcefully stuck his finger inside the Cajun. Every inch the Canadian dug into only released deep cries from the former thief.

"Let's hear it, say you want it!" Wolverine grew aggressive while Gambit grew more willing.

"Chere' no mor' games…." Gambit answered.

The penetration was painful and his muscles tensed. But soon, very soon, Gambit was in bliss. The thrusting-he could feel Logan's flesh inside him. He could feel the infection of Logan's thick bodily fluid  
burning into him. There was no way Gambit would forget this night.

This one perfect nigh, when the thief played his game, and finally won.

_**THE END  
**__wow….made it this far, please review!_  
_Epilogue  
In the next door, sitting in his bed while lost in a book (or rather was lost) the blue and furry X-men sat red face.  
"Oh my"  
The mutant known as Beast said to himself, seeing that he was in need of a cold shower- a very cold one.  
_


End file.
